THE Skaven invation
by Corran-jedi
Summary: The elfs fight off the skaven in an attemt to save the dwarfs.


Dustin King  
  
Comm. 1 D-Block  
  
March 12, 2002  
  
Short Story  
  
  
  
  
  
The skaven army was coming. Its only purpose to destroy the forest. This forest the elf's, humans, and dwarfs called Loren. Their army of 10,000 rats march underground towards the forest.  
  
  
  
"Sir all is on time we should reach the forest in 3 days" said the slave to Ivan  
  
Meanwhile  
  
He floated in the air. He sensed all that was around him. He was the most powerful wizard in the forest of Loren, next only to Isha. But she was a demy God. As the lores of magic flowed into him, he felt it. It was a horrible felling one of a dark army coming this way. Then all of the sudden he dropped like a rock to the floor and hit hard, it knock the wind out of him. He struggled to get his breath back. As he began to stand, a Stunningly beautiful young lady, she had black hair that made her blue eyes seem even more beautiful. He was stunned at how gracefully she walked.  
  
She said. "Corran come on its time to go."  
  
"But I am not ready to go yet." Said Corran  
  
"The council waits for no one."  
  
"Let us be on are way then. The time of summing shall begin soon. Winter the skaven are coming this way."  
  
"No not again, how many?" Winter asked  
  
"I believe there is 8,000 to 10,000"  
  
"O no we must make this know we might need help."  
  
Mean while  
  
Ivan and the 10,000 rat warriors headed towards the forest of Loren. The horned rat chose him, to let an army of rats to destroy this forest and use its resources to concur the Dwarfs.  
  
"Master" Ivan's personal servant said.  
  
"T t t there is some one in the Forest."  
  
"WHAT???" replied Ivan  
  
"Are wizards sensed some one in the Forest."  
  
"What are they doing in the forest."  
  
"It appears as if it is an elf, and a very powerful wizard."  
  
"How much longer until we reach the Forest?"  
  
"1 day tell we reach the tunnel that connects to the forest. Another to march the distance."  
  
"We will camp out at the tunnel and send word out to the Horned one."  
  
"Ask what he wants done."  
  
"Will do Master"  
  
Mean while  
  
"What it can't be an army of this size will crush us. We have only 5,000 warriors all together." Said the high council leader  
  
"We must seek help from the high elf's" Corran replied  
  
"No!" said the high councilor  
  
"But with out help we will lose"  
  
"Ask Bretonnia for help" said the high councilor  
  
"But they are stupid humans"  
  
"This discussion is over, leave know"  
  
"You are dooming us all, we shall all die" Corran was dragged out of the room, by two guards.  
  
"Corran I am guessing that they did not listen to you." said Winter  
  
"As always you are right."  
  
"Then I must go to Ulthuan and seek the high elf's help." Said Winter  
  
"be careful the skaven are close."  
  
"I love you." Said Winter  
  
"And I love you." Corran replied  
  
  
  
Winter rides off with determination towards Ulthuan the High elf's land. The Horned rat sends his orders to have them march onward, and have scouts ahead of them at al times. Corran buys time by caving in the tunnel. 2 days pass.  
  
"MASTER...(waits for a reply) MASTER (again he hears nothing) M m m master." the slave says (this time a weak voice replays)  
  
"I am here." Ivan says  
  
The rubble moves and Ivan stands up.  
  
Now in a strong and anger filled voice.  
  
"How much longer tell we reach the Village  
  
"One weak" replied a weak scared voice from the slave  
  
"WE WILL CRUSH THEM"  
  
"Yes Master we will"  
  
Mean while  
  
Winter is negotiation with the high elves. She gets thou so she can speak to the phoenix King. After three days of yelling she finally get to see the king.  
  
"King of the lands helper of the elf's the great wise phoenix king" squirrels.  
  
"Sir there is an army marching on our great force it would be a great act of kindness if you would help us. But please decide fast they will need anyone else they could get to help fight against the army of skaven." Said Winter.  
  
"We will help you, if you sacrifices your life so they might your life so that those at the forest might live."  
  
Winter pulls out here sword and the phoenix guards move to block her from the king. She raises the blade to her neck and begins to say something but is cut off by the king.  
  
"STOP" the phoenix king said.  
  
"You have proven your self that your people truly are in need so I will send an army of 20,000 to help your army battle them."  
  
The army of 20,000 mobilizes and begins to move towards Loren having only 2 days to reach there in time they travel beyond the speed of mortal man. But will they make it in time????  
  
Back at the forest.  
  
Bretonnia attack doing nothing at all.  
  
"The Bretonnia's attack has failed it is up to us now." Said Corran  
  
"I knew this would happen so I sent my wife to seek help from the high elf's. I can only hope she makes it in time." Corran says.  
  
"I fear she did not make it in time. But we thank you for disobeying us we will die because of the councils ignorant." says the High council leader  
  
"And now we shall die together like brothers in battle." says the High council leader  
  
"As it should be" said Corran  
  
"As it should be" said the High council leader  
  
  
  
  
  
And so the rats attack the wood elves of Loren fight as hard as they can. But after 2 days there numbers are down with only 800 men left the rats with reinforcement. The rats now have over 15,000 warriors. And the elves with 800 the odds are in the rats favor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Corran summons a fireball and shoots it at an oncoming rank. Killing half of the 50 rats. Then the other 25 begin to charge him.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then a horn blows in the distance follow by a "CHARGE")  
  
  
  
  
  
It is the High elves, and winter leading them. The battle goes on for 12 more hours. An hour latter  
  
"There you are my love. I have been looking ever where for you." Says Winter  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are military is crushed we need the high elf's to protect." Said Corran with disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I Know but at lest we are still here. "Says Winter  
  
"That we are that we are, But for how long?" Questions Corran. 


End file.
